


Come with me, my love

by cellis3



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Just Sex, M/M, Mmmmm, Non AU, Smut, but it's not super non au bc it's just sex ha, inspired by actual porn, like no dialogue practically, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellis3/pseuds/cellis3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s got a warm boy who is currently singing disgustingly sappy songs in the shower after fucking him with beer fresh on his breath while watching Say Yes to the Dress before they have to get ready for the final show of their tour. </p><p>Louis swears you couldn’t write this stuff if you tried.</p><p>or a non AU fic where they have lazy hotel room sex at the end of the TMH tour and watch TLC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come with me, my love

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't own One Direction or it's members.
> 
> I wrote this at 1 am last night with the purpose of it being dirty sex, but of course it turns cute and sappy in the end. Beautiful.

“You want some water or something?”

 

“No, I’m ok.” Louis shouts back from his position on the hotel bed. They just got back in from sound check and have a few hours before they’re called back for the final show. Normally Louis would try to fit in some rest in those hours - catch up on some sleep - and though his eyes are almost burning with how tired he is, he just can’t get himself to slip under the covers and fall unconcious.

 

That’s why he’s now lying on his stomach watching some TLC show about weddings while Harry busies himself with the mini fridge in the living room area of their suite.

 

Louis hears the hiss of a bottle opening followed by the sound of the door to the fridge shutting gently. Harry reappears in the corner of his eye holding a beer in one hand and his black snapback in the other, hair flat from wearing it all day. After a few moments, the sounds of zippers opening and drawers shutting make way to Louis ears before the bed dips behind him.

 

“Hips up, love.” Harry murmurs, tapping Louis lightly on the hip. The older boy pushes up on his knees letting Harry gently pull his trousers and pants off his legs, leaving his bottom half bare.

 

Louis bring his hips back to the bed and rests his chin on his folded arms, watching a bride complain about the amount of sequins on the bust of the dress she has on.

 

He feels a pair of hands spread apart his cheeks, rubbing at his hole with a cool finger before pressing in slowly. Keeping his eyes on the screen, Louis breaths in deeply, adjusting to the finger inside of him.

 

A series of light kisses are peppered on the back of his neck, another finger slipping inside, forming a scissor motion with the other. With his mouth this close, Louis can smell the beer on Harry’s breath mixed with the familiar smell of their lube.

 

Louis feels slightly empty when the fingers are taken out, the lips now moving down to kiss the bottom of his spine. A crinkling sound of plastic is heard before the pressure on his hole returns a few moments later.

 

There is now another bride throwing a fit because her designer dress doesn’t fit her anymore and her wedding is in ten days.

 

Harry pushes in slowly, waiting a few seconds for Louis to adjust before pulling out and repeating. The younger boy lies down so his body is covering Louis’, arms circling under his shoulder to curl back up and sit together on top of the older boy’s head. With the slight pressure on the top of his head, Louis’ chin sinks deeper into his arms, somewhat restricting his vision of the brides. Louis can feel the drag of Harry’s jeans against his legs, knowing they’ll be sore to the touch because of it.

 

Harry builds up to a steady rhythm, lifting his hips up before coming back down so his thighs rest on the back of Louis’. His breath starts to become heavier, panting in Louis’ ear where his mouth rests. The only sounds coming from Louis are the occasional whimpers and quiet gasps that escape his lips.

 

As the first bride tries on another dress, Louis lowers his face into his arms, succumbing to the arousing feeling in his groin. Harry’s thrusts start to speed up and his breathing grows louder in Louis’ ear. The younger boy lets out a grunt as he drives in harder, his eyes lifting up to the screen where a bride is trying to squeeze into a dress much to small for her. Letting out a louder grunt, he lowers his face to match his partners, pressing it into the side of Louis’ neck. Slowing down his thrusts, Harry starts sucking lightly on any skin he can reach.

 

“Just a bit harder, Haz.” Louis mumbles at Harry’s hips moving in a slow circular grinding motion. The taller boy sits back immediately, placing his hands on either side of Louis’ back on the mattress. Knees straddling Louis as much as his jeans allow, Harry has better leverage to thrust in hard, low grunts and moans coming out of his pink lips.

 

“Lou,” he moans, head dropping between his shoulder blades. Louis lifts his face back up to watch the bride finally pick a dress, bridesmaids and mother cheering and crying. His breath now coming out in heavy pants as well, Louis starts clenching his arse, hearing Harry’s breathing falter and his thrusts speed up.

 

Pressing his forehead down against Louis’ clothed spine, Harry continues to thrust relentlessly, knees digging into the mattress, hands coming up to grab Louis’ shoulders like handle bars.

 

Louis’ can feel Harry hit that one spot that ruins him, moans flying out of his bitten lips as his eyes finally slip shut. As the tall boy continues to pound into him, Louis feels his skin tingle, heat rising up to his cheeks and arms and back where Harry is still resting his forehead. He can feel the material of the duvet rub against his swollen cock that’s been trapped between his stomach and the mattress since they started, the friction now becoming too much.

 

As the credits roll on the screen, Harry drives in hard and fast, releasing groans from both him and Louis’ mouths.

 

“I’m so close, babe,” the younger boy whispers into his partner’s back, biting into the green t-shirt he’s been panting on.

 

It suddenly becomes too much; Harry hitting the same spot over and over again, hard and fast, uncoiling the release in Louis’ stomach. Letting out a final shout between gritted teeth, he let’s himself go, clenching around Harry who continues to thrust ceaselessly. Louis’ eyelids flutter as he comes, breathe stuttering.

 

After ten more seconds of pounding deep and hard into an oversensitive Louis, Harry finally comes into the condom with a growl, arms wrapping around the older boy’s chest beneath him – anchoring himself.

 

Harry continues to thrust lazily until he hears a whimper emerge from where Louis’ face is pressed into his arms. Carefully pulling out, Harry gets off the bed and finally takes off his jeans. He heads to the washroom to dispose of the condom and bring back a cool flannel to wipe them down.

 

The older boy, not noticing he was back already, lets out a squeak when he feels something wet wipe away the sweat on the back of his neck. A light kiss is pressed to the top of his head along with a murmured, “Shirt off, love”. Rolling over onto his back slowly, Louis cracks his eyes open as fingers start playing with the hem of his shirt. He lets Harry lift the shirt off, moving his body around to make it easier for him. Once he is completely naked, Harry returns to wiping him down with the flannel, focussing on his stomach where his release is starting to dry.

 

After they’ve been cleaned up and the flannel tossed in the general direction of the bathroom, Harry leaves a gentle kiss on Louis’ forehead before picking up the beer and snapback he left on the night stand and making his way back to the living room in only his t-shirt and hat.

 

Louis thinks he dozes off because when he reopens his eyes, the sun is at a different place in the sky and a voice is heard filtering through the door to the bathroom,

 

_Do you remember when we met? That was the day I knew you were my pet. I want to tell you how much I love you._

 

Smiling to himself, Louis takes the edge of the duvet on his right and folds it over himself, turning on his left side so he is looking out of the window at the sun reflecting off of the tall glass buildings of the foreign city.

 

_Come with me, my love, to the sea, the sea of love. I want to tell you how much I love you._

 

He’s got a warm boy who is currently singing disgustingly sappy songs in the shower after fucking him with beer fresh on his breath while watching Say Yes to the Dress before they have to get ready for the final show of their tour.

 

Louis swears you couldn’t write this stuff if you tried.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are great (⊙‿⊙✿)


End file.
